The Escape Plan
by psychfanatic
Summary: im friends with him.i have that over the other girls."CJ look out!"Gabe screamed.But when i went to turn around to ask him what it was too late."Oh my god i need to try to find Ian and Suki."Gabe whispered to him self."Ian suki help."He staeted screaming
1. Chapter 1

No-ones P.O.V

Cj walked into the observatory but only saw Gabe and Suki. They were over by the telescope looking through it.

"Hey guys where's Ian?" Cj said.

"Oh he's down in the tunnels looking for something" Suki said coming down to sit on the couch.

"Ok well when did he leave." Cj asked.

She thought to herself. Why would Ian go down into the tunnels alone? Why wouldn't he want Suki or Gabe to go? Why didn't he wait till I got there? I thought we were a team.

"What time is it now Suki?" Gabe asked coming down from the telescope to sit next to Suki.

"It's about eight. It's almost curfew." Suki said nervously but only Cj knew that she was nervous.

"I'll go look for him and Gabe you go back to see if he is in your guys room. If he is than just send me a text." Cj said while walking over to the entrance to the tunnels.

She removed the wooden board that covered the entrance and started to climb down the latter.

"Ok but Cj be safe and make sure you are back in time." Suki said before Cj disappeared down the latter.

Once Cj reached the bottom she began running and calling Ians name. Hoping she could find him.

Ians P.O.V

I was in the tunnels just looking for anything. Anything that could help me. Well and Cj and Suki and Gabe with the last clue we found. The picture of me and Tower. I'm not

sure why but i think that Connor was the one who put the picture on the "What we know so far" board. But what i dont understand is why i was sitting with Tower. I mean

could he be my grandpa? or did he just meet every child when they were younger so he knew what to expect when they came here to tower prep. I hope he wasnt my

grandpa because than i would never be liked by anyone here at Tower prep. Maybe not even Suki, Gabe or Cj. Cj. If we ever werent friends anymore or even if we never even

met i really dont know what i would do. I like her a lot. She was so different than any other girl here and at my old school. She is so beautiful and her smile is breath taking.

"Ian" I heard my name yelled from a distance but it was so faint that i wasn't even sure if it was really someone talking or my imagination.

"Ian" The voice got louder so it wasn't in my head, but i couldnt make out whose voice it actually was.

Than i started to hear Gnomes. _great_.

"Ian? Ian where are you? Is that you?" It was Cj.

"Ceeje quick hurry. I can hear Gnomes. Come on." I said finally seeing her.

We ran and ran until we found another tunnel we could hide out in. I was right ontop of her and she was against the wall. We were trying not to breathe as they

passed us by. When we were sure that they were gone, we just stood there. Gazing into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Until Cj cleared her thoat.

"Its almost curfew Ian we had better get back to our rooms before the monitors come around checking rooms." I didnt have to be an emotion reader like her to tell she

didn't want to leave where we were either. Just staring at each other.

"Ya." I said with a little huff. "I'll walk you back to your room."

And so we began our very slow walk back to our dorm rooms.

**A.N. This is a short chapter I know sorry, but I am going to do a chapter for each new point of view so next chapter will be up either tomarrow or Sunday **_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cj's P.O.V

Ian and I were walking in the tunnels to get back to our rooms. We walked in silence for what seemed like forever until I couldn't take it anymore. I just had t hear his voice.

"So Ian I was thinking that maybe tomorrow after school we could go into the woods and scout out the wall and maybe get some waters samples too."

I turned to look at him. His facial expression changed very quickly. It went from boredom to wondering to excitement. I felt so proud that he was excited for my plan.

"Ya Ceeje that's a great idea. You let Suki know and I'll tell Gabe tonight. But let's not just run into the woods with out a plan. We'll meet up in the observatory right when school ends."

He was such a good leader. And I actually think he likes my idea. Yay. I am so proud of myself. When we finally got to my room, I opened the secret tunnel door which led into my closet.

"Night Ian." I said in a sweet voice, or at least I tried.

"Goodnight Cj I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling at me.

And I know this is cheesy but my heart melts every single time he smiles at me like that. He finally closed the secret door and I just stood in my closet thinking about him for what seemed like forever. Then I went to go back into the room when I thought.

"Well I might as well pick out an out fit for tomorrow while I am here."

So I picked out the outfit that I wore on the field trip into the woods that one time since we were going to be going there tomorrow after school. And I went into the room.

Suki's P.O.V

I was lying in my bed trying to fall asleep. It was such a long day. I had two tests today and of course I did overly well. I looked at my PDA and it was already 10 pm. An hour past  
curfew and the monitors would be coming around soon to check to see if every student was in their room. And there was still no sign of Cj. Great so now when the monitors come  
around I'll have to impersonate Cj. And its not that i mind that i mean Cjs my best friend and i did it for Ian too but what if she never found Ian down there and got lost or was  
captured by Gnomes.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who is it." I said in a low voice only because i was so tired.

"The monitors is miss Ward there." Said a guy monitor. I quickly and quietly ran over to Cjs bed and made a groaning noise in her voice.

"Im sleeping cant you let me be." I said in Cjs voice. I almost convinced myself.

"Ok get to bed miss Sato and sorry miss Ward." The girl monitors said.

Thank goodness they believed Cj. I mean me. I got back into bed and shut off the light. Then I heard a noise from the closet. It was Cj and Ian. Thankgod. They were saying goodnight to each other and then it was quiet for about 5 minutes until Cj walked into the room.

"Suki." She whispered "Suki are you awake." I sat up and turned on the light "Ya Cj what took you two so long its an hour past curfew." I said worried about her. i mean shes my best  
and thats what best friends do.

"Well i finally found Ian but then we ran into some gnomes so we had to hid out for a while. Oh and tomorrow after school we are going to go scouting." She said getting into her pjs  
then into bed. "Hey Suki." She said after 5 minutes of silence.

"Ya Cj what is it." I said. She sounded worried. "Can i ask you something." She said sitting up.

"Ya sure what." I said sitting up too. "Do you think my parents miss me? If i even had any."**(A.N. She is talking about her mom and they dont know yet that headmaster is Cjs dad. This is set inbetween fieldtrip and dreams.)** She started to get really upset.

"Cj I am sure you have parents and I am 100% sure that they miss you and care for you." I said feeling kind of bad for her.

"Thanks Suki. You always know jow to cheer me up." She sounded alot happier now. "I'm gonna go to bed I'll see you in the morning."

**A.N. Hope you liked it. I dont have school on tuesday so i think i am gonna update then but if i cant then i will on friday night. _REVIEW_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hey guys sorry if you thought this was another chapter but I just wanted you guys to review. Let me know should I do a Gabe POV because I really don't think I will be able to get his character 100% correct. If I get enough reviews than I will update tomorrow! So make sure you do. If not than I am doing a No-one POV. **


	4. Chapter 4

No-ones P.O.V

School had just ended and Ian, Gabe, Cj, and Suki were all heading to the observatory. Cj and Suki were walking side by side chatting every once and a while and than Ian and Gabe were in front chatting with each other also. They had decided to use the tunnels from Ian and Gabes room to get to the observatory. Everything was fine and no one expected anything of them or their plan. Until Ray came around the corner.

"Hey beautiful. Where are you going?" Ray asked leaning against the wall staring at Suki.

"Oh god." She whispered."Listen Ray can we not do this right now." She said trying to get around him. But every time she tried he would just get in her way.

"Why where do you have to be? Its not like your gonna be with Forest over here." He said pointing at Gabe and that's when Ian stepped in.

"Look Ray." He began. "Why don't you go be a creep some where else." Cj snicked at that and Ray shot her a dirty look.

"I am not afraid of you Ray. And neither is Suki or Cj. Or any other kid here!" Gabe said everytime getting closer and closer to him. He got the message and backed up and left.

"I'll see you later Suks." He said and walked away.

"Wow Gbae I didn't know you had it in you." Ian said with a smile, lightly punching him.

"I have know idea what I just did but lets hope I never do it again because that was terrifying." He said with a shiver.

"Thanks Gabe. You're the best!" Suki said smiling.

And with that Gabe just smiled back and they began walking again. Until another creep came around the corner.

"Cejee, we need to talk." Cal said with all seriousness on his face.

"Well not right now Cal. Okay. I am kinda busy." She said walking away from him. Until he grabbed her arm. Ian walked over and ripped his arm off her and pulled Cj back behind him.

"Go away Cal." Ian snarled at him. Cj came from behind Ian and went over to Cal.

"Find we can talk but only for 5 minutes in my room." She said annoyed. "You guys go to Ian and Gabes room and I will meet you **there.**" She said putting a big accent on there. So She went with Cal to her room and Ian Gabe and Suki wen tto the observatory to wait for Cj and to think of a plan.

"Well i got nothing." Gabe said in defeat.

"Come on gabe dont give up that easily. We will think of something." Ian said trying to cheer him up because that was usually Cjs job but she wasnt there right now.

"Hmmm, lets brake up into teams. I mean wont that be easier so we can cover more ground?" Suki suggested.

"Okay great idea. I kinda want to get going now so I'll go with Gabe and Suki you can.." Ian started to say before Suki interuped him.

"No Ian i um need to tell you something. So I'll go with you." Suki glared at him and he got the feeling it was something important.

"Thats cool I will just wait for Cj to get back and we'll go." Gabe said going over to sit on the couch.

"Okay man. We are gonna go now and get the water samples so you and Cj scout out the wall." Ian said walking out the door with Suki not to far behind him. Than about 5 minutes after Suki and Ian had left Cj showed up apologizing and after Gabe explained the plain to her they took off to.

CJs P.O.V

Gabe and I were walking theew the forest when Gabe said. "So do you think Suki likes Ray or Ian?" He started looking away.

"I hope she doesnt like Ian." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Gabe said looking up at me. Crap now he nows I like Ian.

"I said i dont think so. Why are you asking Gabe?" I could see the wall up ahead we werent close but what i didnt see was a huge problem up ahead.

"Its just that...I dont know. Why would she want to go with ian and not with me? I mean I am good lokking too." He sounded kind of upset when he said that. I could tell that he liked her by his facial expression.

"Gabe I'm sure she likes you ok. And your just as good looking as Ian." I said trying to reassure him and make him feel better.

I really didnt think so though. I mean Gabe was just cute but Ian. Him on the other hand was hot and i was in love with him. Not beautiful. Not majorly handsome. Well he was all these things. But I would never stand a chance with him. I mean sure I'm the most popular girl here at tower prep but not the prettiest. I see girls drool over him all the time but at least I'm friends with him. Right? I have that over those other girls.

"CJ LOOK OUT!" Gabe screamed.

I was just about to look over my shoulder to him and ask 'what' and then i fell. Off of a small cliff and fell on tree branches. Heard a snap. And blacked out.

**A.N. So what do you guys think :) Next I am doing Ians POV and If i have no school tomorrow i will update tomorrow! if not than i will friday or saturday night! _REVIEW_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. **hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have been super busy with studying for midterms and regents and emailing CN for a second season of this amazing little show I watch called **TOWER PREP**. But I did this little chapter to let you all know that I am going to either update tonight or tomorrow. It depends what time I get home from school today because I have a delay and if I have no school tomorrow. Sorry again guys


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. hey guys so said I would update today and I am. Haha sorry about not updating in a while it's just been very busy around my house hold. Lol and I know almost none of you are reading your just saying "Ya ya im skipping the A.N. and reading the story" cuz truth is I do it too sometimes. Omg look how off topic I getting haha here's the rest of the story **

Ian's POV

Suki and I were walking threw the woods trying to be some what quiet just incase there were gnomes out here because that's honestly the last thing we need. To be captured by gnomes.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me Suki?" I said trying to remember how I got to the water the last time I was in the woods.

That was the very first day I was here at tower. And my first real encounter with Cj, Suki, and Gabe. Now my best friends here at tower prep.

"Well it's about Cj." She sounded kind of worried.

My eyes shout up at her.

"What? What's wrong with Cj? Is she okay?" I was talking really fast.

'_Stop it Ian you are going to blow our cover, she's gonna find out you like Ceeje. Not if she doesn't already.'_ That little voice inside me said while I mentally slapped myself.

"Oh ya she's fine. Why ask like that." She said smirking. "Huh Ian!" She said laughing. "YOU LIKE Cj DON'T YOU!"

"What no." I said trying to make it obvious while scratching the back of my neck.

"Yup. Sure Ian. Well if it makes you feel better she likes you too. I got it out of her when we were planning the dance one day." She said all excited.

"Well thanks Suki. That makes me feel better. At least now I know she likes me. Oh my god we got so off topic what were you going to tell me about Ceeje?" I said trying to look around for the water.

"Oh gosh I totally forgot we were talking about that. Well she was just asking more stuff about her parents last night. And I honestly felt so bad for her because at least we all know about our parents." She said looking threw her bag to get a map out.

"Ya I know I feel horrible every time I talk about my life before here and I try not to but sometimes it just slips out." I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

I really did feel terrible every time I talked about my mom or my dad or anything like that because I knew she can't remember having anything like that. And I could feel it bothering her every time Suki, Gabe, or me talked about it. It was like I was connected to her. Like we were destine to be together.

'_Okay Ian. What the heck! You're a dude not a chick. OKAY! It's not like your Suki over here who reads weird vampire chick flicks all day.'_ Oh man I was so right what the heck am I talking about. Well all I know is that I really like her.

"We are almost there." She said starting to lead the way.

"Um almost where? To the water Suki? Because I can usually smell the water." Where was she going? We weren't any where even near the water.

"I am just going the way the map is telling me." She sounded confident so I just kept following her.

Then we heard a scream.

"What was that." I wasn't quite sure what it was.

"It had to be Cj." She said very low almost on the verge of tears.

She started running towards the scream she heard. My heart honestly skipped a beat. What if she was taken by gnomes or something. So I followed Suki in the direction she was running and I really thought I was going to have a heart attack. That's how nervous I was.

Suki's POV

Ian and I were walking around the forest when I announced that we were almost there. When he said

"Um almost where? To the water Suki? Because I can usually smell the water."

"I am just going the way the map is telling me." I said trying hard not to sound like a smarty pants but I think I wound up sounding like one anyway.

Than I heard a scream. And I wasn't sure what to make of it at first than I figured out it was Cj.

"What was that." Ian said quite loud.

"It had to be Cj." I said very low almost on the verge of tears.

I started running towards the scream. And then I realized that Ian wasn't behind me. He wasn't even following me. He was just standing there for a few seconds. So I just kept running. But then not even 2 minutes later he caught up with me and then passed me. That's how I knew he really cared. He just kept running not even knowing where to go.

"Gabe!" I started screaming. "Gabe where are you?"

I just kept screaming his name. Wait where's Ian? Great so now I know where no one is.

"Suki?" It was Ian. Thank god. "What are you still doing back here come on." He reached his hand out to pull me over some rocks.

"I am sorry but I have quite short legs if you haven't noticed which means that I will be a little bit slower than you." I said trying to make a joke out of it but he didn't think it was funny.

"Come on Suki you can keep up" As he sped up.

Wow Ian thanks so much for waiting for me. Although I cant blame him. I mean we don't even know what happened to Cj. I mean she could have been taken by gnomes.

"Gabe. Gabe." I started screaming again.

"Suki, Ian come quick please help!" Gabe yelled. Now Ian was sprinting because he knew where they were now because of Gabe calling out.

"Gabe." He yelled.

And then when I finally found Gabe I was speechless from what I found. Gabe pacing back and forth with his hands on his head and Ian just sitting there next to Cj. Who was motionless with a broken leg and cuts on her arms and legs and one on her face. And to make things worse she was passed out. _**HOPEFULLY.**_

**A.N. So hopefully you guys like it. It took me forever to write this and I am pretty sure this is the longest chapter I wrote so far. Next 2 chapters are going to be an Ian POV and a CJ POV. And don't worry. I am not going to kill off CJ. Yet. Hahaha omg just kidding. **_**REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. IM BACK TOWER PREP FANS! SORRY BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY AND I KINDA FORGOT ABOUT THE STORIES **** BUT NO WORRIES THEY WILL BE UP TOMORROW BECAUSE I AM WRITING THEM RIGHT NOW!**


End file.
